Stories from the OR
by TV.Junkie.197
Summary: Alex and Jackson, in love. They know they want to spend their lives together


_Authors Notes: Alex and Jackson have been dating for about one year and a few months but have yet to tell their co-workers._

**A New Found Love**

**Chapter One: Stories from in O.R.**

Alex Karev's pager began to buzz, waking him up. "Ah, Dammit" he says sitting up in bed. Alex Karev was a resident surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. He was in a committed relationship, with another resident, Jackson Avery. Whom lived with his friend Meredith Grey, and her husband Derek Shepard. They both elected to not tell their co-workers because they do not know what to expect from their co-workers.

"Hey Mer, you up" Jackson says knocking on the door. "Multi-car Collision, multiple traumas, ETA 15 min." he says again hoping to great her attention. But realized they probably already had left, he assumes he's alone and thinks it safe to call his boyfriend. He is going to call Alex and see if he wants a ride. He pushes the buttons on his phone, and uses his shoulder to prop his phone against his ear. Alex Answers the phone "Hello". "Good morning, get did you get the page" Jackson asks as he pulls on his jacket. "Yeah" Alex answers. "I'll pick you in ten, love you" Jackson says as he grabs his keys. "Love you too" Alex answers a shuts his phone.

**HONK**! Jackson honks his horn, as Alex rushes out and pulls his jacket on and grabs his shoulder bag. "Thanks, my neighbors will be happy my boyfriend woke them up at 3-in-the-morning" Alex says as his kisses Jackson. "Soo..." Jackson begins to ask "Yeah". "Well I was hoping..." Jackson begins to speak and places his hand on Alex's knee "I was to make it official". Jackson says turning his head to Alex. "Make what... wait, why...I mean I love you..." Alex says as Jackson says "But"; "but, how will everyone react, besides I highly doubt that Seattle Grace allows openly gay residents to date each other". Alex says back. "What about Mer and Derek"? "Yeah, but-" Alex begins. "But what, their not gay. Alex we are not allowed to discriminate patients for their beliefs, so I almost positive that they won't discriminate against us, common, lets try it." Jackson says as he parks and grabs Alex's hand, "I love you" he says and kisses him as he does everyday.

Alex and Jackson walk up the the hospital entrance and Jackson grabs Alex's hand and turns to him "Whats going to happen, you will always have me". Jackson says as the automatic doors open and they step in hand in hand. They head past the reception desk and get stares, which nerves Alex, they pass the head nurses station, which again they get stares and one nurse put her thumb up the them as Alex looks back. They final arrive the locker room, open the door still hand in hand. "No, Mer her heart was like the size of a tennis ball", "No way, she was 53, how did they miss that" Meredith and Christina where talking. "Well I guess..." Cristina stops talking as she looks at Jackson and Alex who walk by them, and release stop holding hands, and put their scrubs on. "Alright, pay up, Meredith where's your husband he owes me fifty, and you owe me twenty, and oh Owen, he owe me a-hundred. Oh, yeah in your face" Cristina says speaking to Meredith. "What the hell Yang"? Alex yells and Jackson puts his hand on Alex's stomach. "Jackson, you owe me fifty" Cristina says motioning her hand. "Jackson, you bet on my sexuality"? "yeah when the merge happen you seemed different, most of thought nothing of it. Out of the blue Cristina bets that you were gay, and I thought you were too handsome and masculine to be gay, so I bet". Jackson says. "Well in that case, Yang you owe me...lets see 200 in total" Alex says to Cristina. "Wait you too"? Jackson says. Alex and Jackson begin to laugh and then the give each other a kiss, just as Bailey walks in. "Yang pay up, I told you the two would end up together", Miranda Bailey was not the type of attending to bet on residents personal lives but she had a gut feeling about this one. "Okay any other bets on our relationship" Jackson asks grabbing Alex's hand. "I think that's it". Cristina says.

"Alright if you all are done, we have dying people to attend to, bring you interns, we 'll need them". With that said, they all rush down to the ER to find nothing but chaos. "Yang, Trauma One; Karev, Outside; Grey, Trauma bay, 1 and 2; Jackson, Trauma bay 3 through 5. I'm in Trauma Two if you need me. Don't" Bailey says as her residents rush-off to their positions.

"Alright, I'm here, what do you " Cristina says to her husband Owen Hunt. "Trauma Three, this one's gone" Owen tells her.

"Hi, there sweetie, tell me if this hurts" Meredith asks a young girl as she palpates for internal injuries. The girl does not indicate any injuries, "All right she looks clear, get an CT just to be sure" Meredith says as she signs the chart and moves onto the next patient, whom is being seen by Pediatrics Attending, Arizona Robins.

"Alex, I need you to book an OR" Derek Shepard yells to Alex. "On, it". Alex was happy, that he didn't need the stand in the rain. As he began to walk in side, he slips and falls, he twists his arm the wrong way and hears a **POP**, "Ahhhhhh, FUCK"! Alex yells, knowing he just pop his shoulder out of the socket.

"What the hell did you do now, Karev"? Derek Shepard

"I dislocated my shoulder" he yells.

"Dammit, Okay Karev take a deep breath, 1...2...3"!

"FUCK!" Karev yells.

"Well at least you didn't have Callie do it, she a little pissy today". Derek says

"What the hell did you just say Derek"? Callie yells, how did she hear him?

"Damn, he's crashing, Avery alert OR 2 and get Karev over here when he's done chatting with Shepard". Karev hears his name, and sees Jackson rushing towards him. "Wow what happened to you, babe". Jackson says as Alex motions his hand across his throat, alerting Jackson the that Derek does not know. "Wow, I clearly missed the memo, and lost the bet. Never pictured you as the dick loving type Karev, but Avery's a good man".

"Derek, um... I mean, um" Jackson says nervously.

"Jack, just stop, he already knows".

"Oh yeah right, Alex, Bailey needs you in OR 2 but clearly your not able to work, I'll get you a sling and order X-Rays" Jackson says leading Alex to BED 2. "But what about Bailey" Alex said as Jackson grabs the curtain a pulls it shut. "She won't mind" Jackson says as he pulls Alex in close for a kiss.

"Alright, lets see what you fucked up this time". Jackson says as he tries to finds other injuries.

"Trust me it was just my shoulder" Alex says to Jackson, "Besides, I can still attend surgery. I'll go ask hunt to clear me right now" Alex says just as Jackson pushes him back on the gurney. "Your not going anywhere, before we get you X-Rays". Jackson says to Alex.

_In OR 2_

"Where the hell is Karev and Avery" Bailey shouts to the scrub nurse behind her and the scrub nurse responds "Alex Karev dislocated his shoulder, Jackson Avery had to take films, they are waiting for Chief Hunt to clear him".

"Dammit, Karev" She yells as the patient starts to hemorrhage. "I need packing, and someone please get Karev and Jackson in here". "I just got off the phone with Chief Hunt, Karev is cleared and they are their way" the scrub nurse alerts Bailey.

"Sorry, we-" Alex tried to speak

"Shut the hell up and get over here" Bailey yells at him. "You and your boyfriend, think it's okay to leave a dying man scared and alone, and you and your boyfriend will apologize to this man wife, in the process of my examine, which should have be our examine found that this man his stage 4 colon cancer. And you and your boyfriend will stand in this operating room and remove every inch of this cancer or so help me-. Damn he hemorrhaging again. Avery more packing"

"His hearts failing! Jackson page Cristina". "On it Alex" Jackson rushes to page Cristina

"Karev, get the bleeders" Bailey instructs Alex. "I think that's all of them-"

"Do you think or Do you know because we need to close him up and start-. He's in multi-stage-organ failure". "Nurse page, Hunt and Shepard" Bailey instructs the scrub nurse behind her.

"Right away, doctor" the nurse says as she begins paging the two, just then Cristina Yang bursts through the door.

"Where do you need me" She asks

"Something's up with this man heart, no past conditions" Bailey give Cristina some brief back-round information.

"10-blade" Yang asks. She begins to open the man chest to expose his heart

"Oh, God!" she says in astonishment

"His heart...his heart..." Yang begins

"What is it Yang"! Bailey demands an answer

"His heart, it's black"! Yang says

"Dude, the must suck" Karev says sarcasticly

"Yes, that does suck, now get over and save his lif-" Bailey was caught off guard when the patient flat-lined.

"Start and Epi. Drip"

"Starting cardiac massage" Yang says which ques the nurse to have the heart paddles at the ready.

"Charge 20, Clear. Dammit charge 40, clear" No response from the patient. The room when silent besides the sound of the monitor.

"Now, you and your boyfriend can tell this man's wife that she has just became a widow". Shepard and Hunt rush through the door, to see bailey without her mask on and Yang switching the monitor off.

"Derek, Owen I'm sure you have other patient to check up on" Bailey says to the two men. With that said, all of the doctors exit the OR.

_Authors Notes: This was just to set their relationship. Comments are always welcome,_

_ Austin_


End file.
